1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for electronically storing data. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to storing data in memory bays. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for storing data in memory bays that are accessed from the sides of a rack mountable chassis that only requires air cooling at a room temperature of about 70 degree Fahrenheit.
2. Description of Related Art
Current Commercial Off the Shelf (COTS) storage solutions are insufficient to meet the low Size Weight and Power (SWaP) requirements imposed by the growing data storage requirements in the commercial government and military sectors. Conventional Network Accessible Storage (NAS) systems and Storage Area Network (SAN) systems are designed for use in a large support infrastructure environment making them unsuitable for smaller support infrastructure scenarios such as those in government and military environments. Conventional NAS and SAN systems of a high data capacity (over 100 terabytes) are on average six rack units in height (10.5 inches) and have a weight of approximately eighty pounds. The cost of traditional NAS storage purchased from commercial vendors is high, the industry average being about one thousand dollars per terabyte. A need exists for a better digital data storage solution.